Lovers night alone
by sakura952
Summary: well its a requested story, feel free to request:D


A/n: I do not own naruto, if I did then it be a naruhina sasusaku world.

This is a request by Namikaze777 feel free to message me if you would like a story!

Naruto was walking around quietly when konohumaru bumped into him by accident. "Oh hey naruto why are you so quiet?" "oh well i think i know why sakura is always single, she has a crush on hinata" naruto said in a secretive manner. Konohumaru choked on his spit, what sakura a lesbian it couldnt be. However, unknown to them both Sakura was listening to their conversation. "well i think she sasuke" said konohumaru quietly and naruto laughed out loud. "how can she still like him if she rejected him!" "oh then maybe she wants to be alone but i have to go im tired from my mission" stated Konohumaru as he began to walk away from Naruto and headed in the direction of his apartment. As he walked away he heard naruto say good bye and he waved to show him he heard. when he saw his building he saw a flash of pink enter his window. "what? i must be seeing things" he said softly as he shook his head.

When he entered his apartment he realized someone was in there. as he crept towrds his room, he heard a giggle that belonged to the women of his dreams and he entred quietly. She had her back to the door so he crept up on her and lightly grabbed her shoulder. she turned around and and kissed him softly. Konohumaru kissed back but pulled away to ask a question that was bothering him, "Sakura are you straight?" she responded, "yes i am 100% heterosexual" he pushed her on the bed and he began to kiss her passionately.

"S-a-ku-ra you are going to scream my name all night" and he resumed kissing her with all the force he could and she moaned quietly. She moaned even louder as he pressed his mouth harder on her luscious and soft neck. As he bit down more roughly she gasped as her back arched slightly. "Mmmm yes" she said in a soft whisper, as her body began to heat up. As if sensing her rise in temperature her lover began to discard her clothing one at a time, and as soon as the last article of clothing was removed his and mouth teased her naked flesh.

Her breathing began to become shallow when his mouth latched on the left breast and his right hand gave her twin mound the same kind of attention. Her back arched pressing more her to him, "dam it s-stop teasing so much" she said in a hushed whisper that only made her lover chuckle darkly. Her hands began to go south and as soon as they reached the buckle of his pants she began to remove the annoying clothes that blocked his manhood which she craved to be deep inside her, filling her up to the brim. As his pants and boxer pooled in the floor, he lifted himself up slightly to remove his shirt to reveal a well-toned body.

His hands began their teasing again pinching at her sides, his mouth replaced his hands in a manner that made it seem that there was nothing there. He began to go lower until her moist cave was in view, and he gently blew air to her swollen jewel. She growled much to his amusement and he gave an experimental lick as she moaned much more loudly, but he stopped they could not get caught. "Mmm sakura you taste quite lovely" he said in a matter of fact tone, "but we can't get caught yet".

"I-I need you in me Konohumaru" she said in a hoarse whisper. "Yes my blossom let me just find a condom" he answered as he rummaged through his drawers. As impatience began to eat away at Sakura she nipped at his neck until he found what he looked for. "You sure about this? This is my first time so I don't know if I'm any good" he said with a blush. "You are a better lover than my ex" she said with a smile as he began to open the package carefully. He placed the condom correctly and said, "There is no going back". As if to convince him whole heartily she stated,"fuck me" and that was enough for him.

He plunged himself deep into her moist cave and even with the rubber on he could feel how pleasurable it was. Her hips buckled at his to encourage him to move and he began to go in and out at a slow and torturous pace. She began to pant and moan as her need for a faster rhythm grew and her hips began to meet his at a new angle. "Uuuhh" she said quietly as he hit her g-spot right on target. "Right there that's the spot" she said slightly louder as her need began to consume her. He silently complied as he fixed his pace to go faster and harder as he hit her g-spot repeatedly.

"Nnggghhh" she said as she felt the coil inside her almost burst. His panting became shallower and he heard his heart beat in his ears as his orgasm neared but he had to make sure she came before him. He began to increase his pace and he teased her clit and as if on cue her womanhood leaked its juices. He began to pound into her more as his orgasm was a few thrusts away and as it hit him he never experienced something like it before. His thrusts became less coordinated until his spasms came to an end. "That was… amazing," he said looking at her worn out form. "Mmm yes" she said as she pulled him out and removed the condom and threw it in the nearby bin. He nuzzled into her closer as she threw the blanket over them, "I love you" she said. "I love you too" he responded as sleep consumed the two new lovers.

However unknown to both naruto had recorded everything they had done. He silently stepped out of the room with a video recorder in his hand. As he stepped out and walked in the direction of his beloved Teme's house he silently said, "hehe sasuke is so going to be bottom tonight" he laughed quietly as his mind produced a couple of thoughts which were: "ha I knew this bet was a piece of cake now I'm going to tie sasuke to the bed and fuck him violently".

FIN

How was that? Please constructive criticism and if you would like to see more stories just PM me! I do requests and its summer so I got the time to do so

Signed,

Sakura952.


End file.
